Song for you
by Vienely
Summary: christmas. songfics of yona, horen and slight mantou...and even more....ooc...[status:canceled]
1. Opening

**Disclaimer      :** Mankin's not mine. Duvet's not mine. Fine. (-_-)

**Warning         :** Uh..oh…..OOC….and slight angst…..

**Author's note :** My English sucks !!!  (_)  Criticize me! Criticize me!!

**-**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song for you**

Yoh : "…..and it says that givin your lover the record of a song which lyrics are expressing your 

            feelings for him/her is in trend right now………….hmm………record, eh ?"

Manta : "Uh….can we just…off from here..?…"

Yoh : "Why? People won't stare at us anyway"

Manta : "They WILL if you keep reading that woman's magazine…."  (=_=;)

Yoh : "Really? Well…at least nobody knows us"  (^_^)

Horo : "Hey Yoh, Manta !!"

Manta : "Ouch"  (=_=)

Yoh : "Yo, Horo !"

Horo : "What're you two doin here………and what're you reading, Yoh ?!"

Yoh : "Oh, this? It's a magazine"

Horo : "I knew that!! But it's woman's !"

Yoh : "It's for Anna"

Horo : "Woaa ~~ that scary face finally interested in girly things ?!"  (o_O)

Yoh : " 'Course not! Anna, christmas, gift…..got it ?"

Horo : "Oh"

Yoh : "And if I give her a 'wrong' gift, she'll kill me….."  (-_-;;)

Horo : *gulp*  "Need help ?"

Yoh : "Sure  (^_^)  Thanks"

Manta : "Oh God…..(=_=;)

- 25 minutes later -

Horo : "All magazines say the same thing"

Yoh : "Record is in trend….well…I guess I'll give her a CD or cassette….but WHAT ?"

Horo : "It's yer problem, pal, sorry. Listen, I gotta go, now. Bye !"

Yoh : "Woaa ~~ that's fast ~~ what makes him like dat ?"

Manta : "Don't look at me"

Yoh : "Yeah…whatever. Come, Manta"

Manta : "What? Where ?"

Yoh : "To Flame, of course"

- At Flame Music Center -

Manta : "Geez, Yoh….what're you gonna buy then ?"

Yoh : "Naa ~~ Let's see ~~~ Do I know a lot bout music ?"

Manta : "Nope"

Yoh : "Do I ever say other singer's name instead of Bob ?"

Manta : "Nope"

Yoh : "Honestly, do I *ever* know any other singer except Bob ?"

Manta : "For the last, nope"

Yoh : "Okay, I'm dead"  (=_= ;)

Manta : "Hey relax, boy! Let's ask Ikki! "

Yoh : "Yeah….right!"

- At the counter -

Yoh : "Wha-? No one's here…."

Manta : "Helloooo!!!! Ikki !!!!"

Ikki : "Calm down, dude, I'm comin……well, well, look who's here……Manta and Yoh….two lil brats…"

Manta : "Don't act like a jerk, Ikki, we need your help. Now!"

Ikki : "Is that what you say when you need help ?"

Manta : "For you, yes"

Yoh :  (o_O)  "Wow….Manta….I never knew you could be that harsh…."

Manta : "Double Ouch"  (=_=)

Ikki : " 'k, Yoh…..what's yer prob, huh ?"

Yoh : "Right, I………..hey, whose cassette is here ?"

Ikki : "Cassette? Oh…must be that chick's……………now where's she?….oh well….."

Yoh : "Chick ?"

Ikki : "Yeah…there was a hot blonde gal…pretty and a bit icy….she asked me to play it....

           maybe she changed her mind"

Manta : "Blonde? Yes. Pretty?….Okay. A bit icy? Damn right. But HOT ?……..Yoh…."

Yoh : "It's her, Manta"  *look at the cassette*  "BoA…….Can you play it again ?"

Ikki : "As you wish…"

*CLICK*

**And you don't seem to understand**

**A shame you seem a honest man**

**And all the fears you hold so dear**

**Will turn to whisper in your ear**

**And you know what they say might hurt you**

**And you know that it means so much**

**And you don't even feel a thing**

**I am falling, I am fading, I have lost it all…**

**And you don't seem the lying kind**

**A shame then I can read your mind**

**And all the things that I read there**

**Candle lit smile when we both share**

**And you know I don't mean to hurt you**

**But you know that it means so much**

**And you don't even feel a thing**

**I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning**

**Help me to breathe**

**I am hurting, I have lost it all, I am losing**

**Help me to breathe…**

*CLICK*

Yoh : "……………"

Manta : "It's so….dark…."

Ikki : "…and deep. Wanna buy it ?"

Manta : "Eeh….maybe next time, thanks. C'mon Yoh !"

Ikki : "Well then, next time I see you, make sure that you've grown a bit !"

Manta : "Shut yer mouth up! I don't need a 13-years-old boy to comment me !!"

Yoh : "Manta…."

Manta : "Ya ?"

Yoh : "What've I done to her ?"

Manta : "Don't know…..I don't live with you guys…"

Yoh : "…hmm……"

- In front of Yoh's house -

Manta : " 'k then, I'll see ya tomorrow! And cheer up, Yoh, you look like a dork if you don't !!"

Yoh : "I am a dork, Manta….."

Manta : "H-Hey….I didn't mean to.."

Yoh : "Okay, okay…..I know it….walk safely…jya….."

Manta : "Y-yeah….'course…..bye"

Yoh :  *sigh*  "maybe I am………….."  (walk into the house)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n.b: You guys like it ??………….like it ?………………okay, you don't ?………………..oh whatever…………

       Pliz review if you want to read the next chapter  (_) – _b_c_


	2. For Yoh

**Disclaimer      : '**You know you're right' belongs to Nirvana….

**Author's note : **Merry Christmas for all of you who celebrate it (^_^) and thank you very much for all 

                          reviewers…..We're gonna see the story from Yoh's view this chapter…….so enjoy…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*sigh*  "maybe I am………."

I walked to the front yard. It's so dark eventhough the lamps were on. Everybody who passed it would say that it's a ghosthouse….well, it IS a ghosthouse, anyway…I sighed again and took a step. And stopped. And one step again and stopped. An once again and again and………I realized that I've already stood in front of the front door. And for the third time this day, I sighed.

"What should I do if I meet her inside ?"

I tried to remember those lyrics before. It was so deep, dark and depressing.

'Why does she want to hear it ? Does she really feel in that way ? Have I ever done something that make her feels in that way ?  If so, what have I done ?'

All questions tangled in my brain, which made me dizzy.

"Aww ~~ I shouldn't think 'bout these….My head's spinning….I guess I need an aspirin…."

I opened the door and walked in. There's no one who greeted me but silence.

"………….or not….."

I walked slowly along the corridor and up to the second floor. When I passed her room, I couldn't hear anything. I kept on walking 'till I reached my room. After thanked God that I didn't meet her, I walked into my room and found something very unexpected. A gift. With the words "Anna" written on it's tag. I stared unbelievably at it with slight pink on my cheeks. I took it and unwrapped it. And I had a cassette on my hand.

"….Nir..Nirva…Nirvana…..what's that ??……I never heard 'bout this band before……"

I looked for my walkman. It's on the table. I put the cassette in it, played it, and heard it with a curious look on my face.

**I will never bother you**

**I will never promise to**

**I will never follow you**

**I will never bother you**

**Never speak a word again**

**I will crawl away from good**

I got up and rushed to her room. But she wasn't there.

"Damn ! Where's she ?!"

I hurried to the living room, hoping that she's there.

**I will move away from here**

**You won't be afraid of fear**

**No thought was put into this**

**I always knew it would come to this**

The living room was empty too. Then I made a conclusion that she was not in here, in this house. I grabbed my coat and ran to every place I knew.

**Things have never been so swell**

**I have never failed to feel**

**Pain……Pain……Pain………**

I tried to search her in the cemetery, but there're only spirits there. So I rushed again with worries in my mind.

**You know you're right……**

**You know you're right……**

**You know you're riiiiight……**

I accidentally went to Flame. I decided to enter and hurriedly met Ikki.

**I'm so warm and calm inside**

**I no longer have to hide**

"Ikki !!" 

 I yelled at him. He saw me and greeted me but  I cut him.

**Let's talk about someone else**

"Did the blonde girl that you've told me before buy this too ?"   

I handed him the case.

"Oh, right! I forgot that! Yeah..she asked me to play two cassettes but she only bought one.."

**Steaming soup against her mouth**

"Okay! Thanks! Sorry to bother you! "

"Anytime, pal"

Then I ran again.

**Nothing really bothers her**

**She just wants to love herself**

**I will move away from here**

**You won't be afraid of fear**__

"Where should I go ?! Where should I go ?! Where should I……"

I suddenly remembered one place. The park.

**No thought was put into this**

**I always knew it would come to this**

**Things have never been so swell**

**I have never failed to feel**

"Yeah…that's it! The park!!!"

I turned back and started to run despite the fact that I had almost lost my breath.

**Pain…Pain…Paiiiinnn……**

**Pain…Paaaaiiiiinnnnn………**

**You know you're right…**

**You know you're right…**

**You know you're riiiight**_…_

I didn't know how long nor how far have I been running. My feet were very tired and my stupid brain kept telling me that I couldn't make it. But I ignored it and kept on running.

**You know you're right…**

**You know you're right…**

**You know you're right……**

**Pain……**

Then I found her, sitting there on the bench.

I turned my walkman off and walked silently to her. She seemed to know that I was there but she didn't react anything. 

Moreover, she didn't care.

"….Hi…you don't mind if I sit next to you?….."

No answer.

"……okay then….."

I sat beside her. She didn't even look at me.

"So………may I know what're you doing here ?…"

She stood up and walked away.

"H-Hey, wait a sec--!!"

I chased her and grabbed her arms.

"Hold on, missy, I don't think that you can just go away like tha-"

"Leave me alone"

She pulled her arms and continued to walk.

"W-Wait !! I can't just leave you alone like that !! What's with the song ?!!"

"Huh! You really don't understand, do you ?!"

"Understand ? About what ?"

"Just leave me alone"

She, once again, turned her back against me. But I grabbed her shoulder and hugged her. I didn't know what was in my mind, infact I couldn't even think of a single thing. I just knew that this girl needed a hug so I gave her.

But I was wrong. Totally wrong. She didn't need my hug. She didn't even need me.

"Take your hands off me"

"But Anna..I-"

"I SAID TAKE – YOUR – HANDS – OFF – ME !!!!!"

I let her go. What else can I do, anyway ? She stared at me with an angry look on her face.

"Don't – you – ever – bother – me – again, got that ?!! Now go !! I don't wanna see you again, I don't wanna meet you again and I don't wanna hear about you anymore !! Get lost, bastard !!!"

Then she left me there, alone, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe what she had just told me to. I mean, Anna ?! Told me to scat ?! And I thought she loves me !! I didn't know why, but I felt angry. 

"Is that what you want ?! Huh ?!! FINE !!! Then go wherever you want !! I don't care !!! You heard me ?!! I DON'T CARE !!! BITCH !!!!!!"

But I knew those words didn't really come from my heart. With a complicated heart, I went home and all I could think was to see my best friend tomorrow. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n.b: ugh….it's goin to be a long story……oh btw, if my English still sucks, I'm sorry cos I haven't found anyone who wants to edit it for me….but if one of you guys want to…then it'll be a big help….(^_^)__


	3. Anna's

**Disclaimer      : **'Reflection' by Christina Aquilera, OST. Mulan. 'I'll be there' belongs to Jackson Five.

**Author's note : **…….just a bit haoxanna…….(^_^)……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard a knock on the door so he opened it.

"…..Anna…??"

"Can I sleep here tonight ?"

"Err….sure,but….Yo-"

"Thanks"

She came in, avoiding his question. And he knew he didn't need to ask anymore. He closed the door. But all of his henchmen were staring at her cos she seemed too suspicious for them. 

"So….where's my room ?"

"Right………Mari, do you mind to share yours ?"

"But Hao-sama, Mari…"

"Please ?"

He smiled.

"…..uh…okay, Mari doesn't mind…..This way….."

Mari guided Anna to her room with a grumpy face. Anna followed her.

"Here. Mari thinks you should thank Hao-sama for this"

"Yeah, yeah…..oh by the way, where's the bathroom ? I feel so dirty…."

"Turn left then go straight. And Mari doesn't want you to ask again"

"Sure…who wants to, anyway ?"

Anna walked to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…..What am I doing here…?…."

I've been wondering about this for half an hour. I don't know why I came to Hao's place. His name just popped up all of sudden when I was confusing about a place to go. And now, I think it was a very stupid idea. Why would I want to come to the enemies' place ?? If only Yoh were here…..

……..naaahh…..forget that, Anna, you're not his girl anymore…after all the things that you said to him…..Nobody will easily forgive that……not even him……Yoh……You're so different from what you used to be….well, you're still lazy, easy-going and all…but now you're more…unpredictable…mysterious….that I can't understand you again…..why ?

Look at me… 

**You may think you see who I really am**

**But you'll never know me…**

Now where're those damn words came from ?! How can they appeared in my head just like that ?! 

Oh wait…….I know these are a song's lyrics…..

Everyday it's as if I play a part 

**Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world**

**But I cannot fool my heart…..**

Who is that girl I see 

**Staring straight back at me**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside….**

Okay….it's kinda me….but it's quiet interesting….I know the lyrics but I can't remember whose song is it….strange, huh ? well…I guess I'll sing it…it sounds fun afterall………ehhmm, ehhm…

I am now in the world where I have to hide my heart 

**And what I believe in**

**But somehow I will show the world**

**What's inside my heart**

**And be loved for who I am**

Who is that girl I see 

**Staring straight back at me**

**Why is my reflection someone I don't know**

**Must I pretend that I'm**

**Someone else for all time**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside**

**There's a heart that must be free to fly**

**That burns with a need to know the reason why**

**Why must we all conceal what we think how it feel**

**Must that be a secret me**

**I'm forced to hide**

**I won't pretend that I'm**

**Someone else for all time**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am insi ~~~ de…….**

**When will my…..reflection show……..who I am……inside……**

*DRIP*

what the-???  Raining inside the bathroom ???………..

stupid Hao……he should renovate this place…quickly…nobody can't bathe in bathroom which full of drips of water…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao stood in front of the bathroom door with his back against the door.  He seemed to think about something very seriously until he didn't realize that Mari has already stood beside him. 

"Hao-sama, what're you doing ?"

"Oh…nothing"

"Hao-sama, Mari thinks that it's not a good idea to let her stay here"

"I understand that you don't like her, Mari, but please be patient. She's only here for a night….."  (^_^)

"Well….if Hao-sama said so…"

"Ha! I know !"

"??!"

"Mari, would you give this to her ?……..hang on…"

Hao wrote something on a paper and gave it to Mari.

"Don't peek it, okay ?"  (^_^)

"Of course, Hao-sama"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here"

"What  ?"

"Hao-sama told me to give it to you"

"Hee~~~ He told you that ?"

Anna opened it and found some words.

If you should ever find someone new 

**I know he'd better be good to you**

**'Cause if he doesn't**

**Then I'll be there**

"What are you smiling at ? Mari thinks you are weird"

"I am, I am…."

"Huh? Mari should stay as far as she can from you"

"Hey, if you meet Hao, tell him that I thank him for this"

"…..hmph…."

And she closed the door, leaving Anna with a smile on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n.b: next! slight tamayo and mantou !! wakakakakak !!! 


	4. Tamao's

**Disclaimer      : **'Lean on me' by Bill Withers.

**Author's note : **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2003 !!!  (^_^) May God bless us all !! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Hao-sama", said Kanna.

"Morning"

"Hao-sama, she's gone", told Mari.

"I know"  (^_^)

Hao remembered that he had a note beside his pillow this morning. It said : 'Thanks. Merry Christmas – Anna'

"Merry Christmas for you too….", he breathed.

"What ?", asked Matilda.

He smiled.

"Nothing. I'm hungry. What's to eat ?"

"?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She didn't return……."

I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. 09.45 in the morning and she hasn't come home right now. If she wanted to make me suffer, she successfully did it (-_-#). My eyes were wandering around my room till they stopped on the calendar.

"…25?….hold on….Christmas already ??!"

It depressed me more.

"Perfect. Christmas' in and Anna's out….."

Before I could think too far, my stomach growled for food. I decided to go down and have some breakfast. Besides, Tamao's probably waiting for me. I hate to see her cry.

And I was right.

She's there, waiting for me, plus, with teary eyes. When she saw me, she wiped her eyes and hailed me.

"Good morning, Yoh-sama. Breakfast's ready"

"Looks delicious"  (^_^)

"I'm so glad that you like it"

"What're you saying, Tamao ? I always like your cookings"

"You're so kind, Yoh-sama. I wish I had a boyfriend like you…"

"Huh ?"

"Oh, no! I didn't say anything ! Truly !"

"Err…okay…Let's eat !"  (^_^)

--------------------------------------------

"Gochisousama"

"Gochisousama. Wow, that was really something !!"

"It's not that good, Yoh-sama, don't abashed me"  (*^-^*)

"At least I'm not making it"  (^-^)

I got up from my seat and glanced at the alarm clock. 10.33 a.m. Then I sighed again….Oh God….too much sigh makes the world's sucks…..and me sucks….(+_+)….Tamao might know that I was thinking about Anna again cos she seemed unhappy. 

"She's a little too hard on you, isn't she ?"

"Who ? Anna ?"

"Who else ? I won't treat my lover like that--IF I have one..", she added quickly.

"Yeah….but I guess there's a reason behind her behavior"  (^-^)

She looked at me miserably. Then she took something from her bag.

"Ano…..Merry Christmas…..Yoh-sama….."

She blushed and gave me the present. I stared at her then smiled.

"Well thanks! Can I unwrap it ?"

She anwered with a nod.

"A greeting !"

"Actually, it's a singing card"

"Hontou ka ?………………..It doesn't sing, Tamao….."

"Ano…..firstly, you have to open the card, Yoh-sama…"  (^_^;)

"Okay !"  (^_^)

I opened it and a voice heard.

**Sometimes, in our lives **

We all have pain, we all have sorrow 

**But, if we are wise**

**We know there's always tomorrow**

**Lean on me**

**When you're not strong**

**And I'll be your friend**

**I'll help you carry on**

**For it won't be long**

**Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on**

I must admit that I was surprised when I heard it. I beamed at Tamao and patted her head.

"Thank you……I owe you one happiness…"

"Oh no need, Yoh-sama!! I just want you to know my feelings! I-"

"Yeah ?"

"I………"

"…I ?…I what ?"

"..I……….you see, I……..I……I lo-"

*RRRRRRRRRRR*

"Hold it, Tamao. Yo, Asakura's residence here"

= Yoh ? Yes or no ? =

"Horohoro ?"

= Yeah, it's me! Yes or no ? =

"……is this some kind of your practical joke ?"

= I mean it! YES OR NO ?! =

"Woa ~~ Easy, buddy ~~ Uhmm…Let's see…………yes ?"

= YOH ! =

"Did I say yes ?! I mean no, yeah, no !"

= No ? Oh what a pity! Bye ! =

*CLICK*

"What was that ?? Oh well…."

I hung up and faced Tamao again, but…

*RRRRRRRRRRRR*

"Oh crap…….Hullo ?"

= Is that you, Yoh ? =

"Manta ? What's up ?"

= You said you're gonna drop by today =

"Alas ! I forgot bout that !"

= So ? =

"Would you wait for me ?"

= Sure. See ya in my house then ! =

*CLICK*

"I've to hurry ! Err….what did you wanna tell me ?"

"Nothing so important, Yoh-sama…." 

"But…"

"Manta-sama's waiting for you"  (^-^)

"Oh right ! Farewell then !"

"Be careful on your way, Yoh-sama !"  (^_^)

I smiled at her and dashed to Manta's place. I hope he's not mad at me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waved at him cheerfully. As I saw him aloof, my tears began to fall. I clutched my hands and breathed.

"……I love you……...I love you..……..I love….you………….."

And I cried and cried. Regretting my foolishness…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n.b: I wanted to make yoma and mantou in this chapter but I think I'm gonna save mantou for next chapter  (^_^)d


	5. Manta's

**Disclaimer      :** Nirvana owns 'Where did you sleep last night','You've got a friend in me' by Randy Newman

**Author's note : **…….big thanks for all of you who read and review this story……now it's mantou…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*DING DONG*

Yoh : "Excuse m--YAAAAHHH!!!"  (@o@)

*RATATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTA*

Manta : "MERRY CHRISTMAS !!!"  (^o^)

Yoh : "Ma-Manta…..You scared me to death !!!"  (o;)

Manta : "How do you like my cracker, huh ?" (^_-)

Yoh : "You're gonna pay for this…."  (-_-;)

Manta : "Don't just stand there all day. Come in !"

*BLAM*

Manta : "My mom made a turkey. It's very juicy. Want some ?"

Yoh : "Naah ~~ I've just eaten. By the way, nice tree !"  (^-^)

Manta : "Thanks. Cookies? or maybe some cakes ?"

Yoh : "Can we just go upstairs ?" 

Manta : "Uh..okay…you look gloomy today….."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here. Try these orange cookies"

"Yeah, yeah…."

*MUNCH MUNCH*

"How's that ?"

"Yummy !!"  (^o^)

"You really love orange, aren't ya ?"  (^_^)

I grinned at him. Then he smiled back. But then, his smile vanished and all I could see was his pale face.

"Tell me"

"?"

"About yesterday night"

He looked into my eyes. Somehow, my heart's beating faster than usual. He opened his mouth and start.

------------------------------------------------

"……..and now, I'm sitting here and tell everything to you. The end"

I was stunned by his story. It's like a drama show, which my mother usually watches on noon. 

"Too theatrical, isn't it ?"

"I can't believe it…"

"Neither can I…."  (/._.\)

We remained silence. It's pretty unbelievable, knowing that they've spent good….err….peaceful times since 2 years ago. Seeing them like this now…..really makes me sad. They're my best friends after all.

"Maybe you heard the wrong song, Yoh"

"Maybe…..please play the next song, Manta"

He threw the cassette to me. I caught it and played it on my tape.

**My girl, my girl, don't lie to me**

**Tell me where did you sleep last night**

**In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine**

**I would shiver the whole night through**

**My girl, my girl, where will you go**

**I'm going where the cold wind blows**

**In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine**

**I would shiver the whole night through**

"Uh-oh, this sounds bad…"  (+_+;)

"Turn it off"

I hurriedly turned it off and saw my best friend on his eyes. He seemed angry and distressed. I approached him and patted him on the back. I thought he'd cry, but he didn't. Suddenly, I realized that I'd prepared him a gift.

"Wait here. I've got something for you"

I went down to the Christmas tree and took a present with the words 'Yoh'. I came back to my room and handed it over to him. 

"Merry Christmas. Again"

He grinned and thanked me. He opened it and seemed amazed.

"Great! A CD !"

"Why don't you hear it ?"

"I will"

**You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me**

**When the road looks rough ahead **

**And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed**

**You just remember what your ol' pal said**

**Boy, you've got a friend in me**

**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

**You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me**

**If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too**

**There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you**

**We stick together and can see it through**

**'Cause you've got a friend in me**

**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

**Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am**

**Bigger and stronger too, maybe**

**But none of them will ever love you the way I do**

**It's me and you, boy**

**And as the years go by, our friendship will never die**

**You're gonna see it's our destiny**

You've got a friend in me 

**You've got a friend in me**

**Yeah, you've got a friend in me….**

"This is just too much…..first Tamao and now you…..i don't deserve to receive your affections…"

"Oh come on, Yoh! It doesn't matter whether you deserve it or not, even though you do. It's because we love you, we care about you and we want to help you whenever you need us! It's hard to see you in pain, yanno ?"

"Manta…"

"If you hate Anna, then hate her. Do you?"

"No…I- I don't hate her…."

"So that means you love her, right? If you love her, then go and shout it loud to her. She needs a prove"

"Is that so ?"

"Hey, you're talking to the expert of it, Manta-sama !"  (^_-)d

"Who?! You?! Since when ?!"  (o_O)

"Uh…It was a gag…."  (-_-;)

"It was? What a flat gag you had…"  (·_·;)

"Okay! Case closed !"  (=_=;)

I turned my back against him. Out of the blue, he touched my shoulder and held me close. I thought I'm gonna die in shock.

"Arigatou…Manta…"

My heart's beating too fast and all I could hear was my heartbeat. I flushed and sweated. He really knows how to make me blush !!

"Y-Yoh…"

My face reddened as I tried to look him on the face. And I noticed that he's fallen asleep. 

I took him to the couch and covered him with a blanket. I stared at him and smiled. My face came close to his.

And I kissed him. 

Soft but deeply. I felt really warm inside my body. Then I broke the kiss. I saw him mumbling something in his sleep. I smiled again. I walked to my phone and dialled a number.

"Hello. Prambors Radio Station? I want to request a song…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n.b: I want to use one of the best radio stations in my country in this fic. Dunno why. (^_^;) next : HoRen!


End file.
